Forbidden
by BlackAngelJade
Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfilia must marry Prince Natsu Dragneel to save her kingdom from war. Prince Gray Fullbuster, has to marry Lady Juvia Lockster being youngest in his family. These two were best friends, but twists of fate has drawn them away. Now, can the wheels of fate turn around? Rated T
1. Meeting

_**10 Years Ago-Heartfilia Kingdom**_

**Lucy's POV**

"Gray? Where are you?" I asked in an annoyed voice, "Come out now! Our moms want to see us!"

Suddenly behind me, "BOO!"

I shrieked and whipped around to see a laughing raven haired boy rolling on the ground practically dying, I stomped my foot and screamed, "GRAY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" and then chased him around the castle until we ended up in the sitting room where our moms were chatting and drinking tea.

We both gave them a sheepish smile and they both raised an eyebrow and smiled kindly at both of us and Gray's mother, Queen Ul Milkovich said to the both of us, "You guys are a tad late aren't you?" she was frowning when she said that, but my mother, Queen Layla Heartfilia spoke to Queen Ul, "Ul, don't taunt the kids."

After that little chat that our moms had, they both turned to us and taking turns speaking, my mother went first, she spoke seriously, "Lucy, Gray, now that you kids are becoming of age, we shall teach you more powerful magic, for example Gray-kun, Ul will teach you up to Lyon's level, and Lucy, I will teach you to summon more than one spirit at a time."

Queen Ul went next, "But, you shall not tell your fathers of this."

Gray cocked his head and asked, "Why not mother?"

His mother shook her head sadly, "They do not approve of teaching you even more magic, and they believe that you should be taught manners, etiquette, and the responsibilities of being future King and Queen."

My mother nodded, "Yes, so that is why we are going to meet the Prince Natsu, of the Dragneel Kingdom, Princess Erza of the Scarlet Kingdom, Princess Wendy Marvell, Princess Mirajane and Lisanna of the Strauss Kingdom, along with Lady Levi from the McGarden family, Lady Juvia from the Lockster Clan, and Lord Gajeel from the Redfox Clan."

I clapped my hands, "Yay! Erza, Wendy, and Levi-chan will be there!" I chirped happily, Erza, Wendy, and Levi-chan were my best friends along with Gray.

My mother smiled at me, "Yup, but remember, be polite and use honorifics." I bobbed my head at her, "Yes mother."

Then turning to Gray she said, "Prince Natsu will be there, do you remember him?"

Gray-I mean Prince Gray tsked, "Right, him the one I had the fight with."

Queen Ul smacked Prince Gray, "No fighting." She said firmly.

Her son sighed, "Yes mom."

"Oh, also Ultear and Lyon will also be there."

Hmm so Gray's older siblings will also be there too, huh.

_**10 Years Ago-Dragneel Kingdom **_

**Nastu's POV**

"NATSSUU!" Lisanna, my best friend called out to me, "Come out from where ever you are! We have to get ready; some of the other kingdoms and clans are coming to visit!"

I pouted, and then jumped down from the pillar right in front of Lisanna who yelped in fright.

"So which ones?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Princess Lucy from the Heartfilia Kingdom, Prince Gray from the Fullbuster Kingdom will be accompanying her, also Princess Ultear Milkovich and Prince Lyon will come, and then there is, Princess Erza of the Scarlet Kingdom, Princess Wendy Marvell from the Marvell Kingdom, my sister, Mira-nee along with Lady Levi from the McGarden Clan, Lady Juvia from the Lockster Clan, and lastly, Lord Gajeel from the Redfox Clan."

I smirked and balled my hands into fists, "So, Gray is coming huh?"

_**Flashback**_

_**1 Year Ago-East Forest**_

I kicked a rock and sighed, being a prince was no fun, everywhere you went everyone and I do mean EVERYONE bowed down and called you Prince, Prince, PRINCE! I grabbed my hair and groaned; sure being a prince was nice at times, but others it was bleh.

I sighed, I had I tried to calculate how much time I had before the castle guards came looking for me. After about 5 seconds I groaned in annoyance, thinking was never my specialty, but whatever I walked deeper into the forest, I could practice my Fire Dragon Slayer magic while I had a chance.

Walking even deeper I suddenly smelled a Vulcan, blood, and something else. I ran even farther into East Forest and arrived into a small clearing where a boy about my age was fighting the Vulcan I smelled. The boy was bleeding and oddly, was only wearing his boxers I rolled my eyes; he was probably just a village boy trying to show off so he could impress a royalty I cocked my head perhaps Princess Lucy? Or maybe even Lady Juvia I quickly shook my head and ran over to join him.

The boy turned to glare at me, "I don't need the help of someone like you." He said in a snotty voice and turned back to the Vulcan.

I rolled my eyes and told the guy, "So I'm guessing you don't need my help? HUH?"

He growled and pointed his finger at me, "Look, I don't need your damm help, I'm doing this for Lucy who this pervert kidnapped, ALRIGHT!? So mind your own business."

My mouth fell open, "You don't happen to mean Princess Lucy from the Heartfilia Kingdom do you?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "No stupid, I mean Lucy the famous mermaid, OF COURSE I MEAN PRINCESS LUCY!"

I smirked at him, "And you would be?" I pumped my hands up mentally, maybe just this once being a prince won't suck and I could show off to this peasant.

He smirked, "You don't recognize me?"

I cocked my head at him, "Should I?"

"Prince Gray from the Fullbuster Kingdom, duuh."

My mouth made a zero, seriously? This guy who was stripped down to his boxers was also a prince?

His obnoxious voice snapped me back, "And who might YOU be hmm?"

I lifted my head up and smirked, "Prince Natsu of the-"

"Annoying, spoiled, bratty Dragneel Kingdom." He finished for me.

I snarled, "Why you-" I never finished when suddenly I sensed something move very fast behind me, my eyes widened and I quickly yelled, "DUCK!" at the Fullbuster prince and screamed, "WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Both the Vulcan and Prince Gray's eyes widened, I smirked, that was one of my best and strongest moves, but even so the Vulcan just shook itself and growled angrily, "You, YOU DAMM LITTLE BRAT!"

Gray snarled at me, "Look, now he's even madder than before!"

_**Flashback Ends**_

I smirked and cracked my knuckles; of course, he didn't have as powerful magic back then, but I had to admit, the stripper did have a few good moves. I didn't mind meeting him again to fight.

Lisanna waved her hands in front of me, "Nattssu! Have you paying attention to what I have been saying?"

"O-o-of course Lisanna!" I stammered.

My friend rolled her bright blue eyes sighed, "I said it is a pity that Elf-nii-chan is too busy to come with us, you have to hurry and change into proper clothe, and that we all will be meeting at Fairy Tail since all the kingdoms and clans are members."

"Right, also get changed fast cause we have about, 45 minutes left."

I furiously pumped my head up and down and rushed into my room.

Inside I rung for a servant to help me into 'proper' clothe which I honestly hated. This resulted in waking my exceed, Happy. Happy was blue furred, said "Aye!" a lot, talked, and fly!

"Ne, Natsu what's going on?" Happy asked yawning while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going over to Fairy Tail to meet a bunch of other people like us."

That brightened him up immediately, "Ne, ne, Natsu can I come too?"

I scoffed, "Of course! I wouldn't leave without you!"


	2. Saving Lucy

**I really apologize for not uploading for a while, but i have three big projects for school that I had to work on and also piano. But once again I'm really sorry.**

**Gray's POV**

I thought about the pink haired bastard who I had beaten up that one day when the Vulcan had taken Lucy when I had dared her to go into the East Forest.

**_Flashback_**

"Idiot! Now he's furious!" I yelled towards the pink haired idiot.

"HUH?! You should be grateful that I'm saving your butt!"

I scoffed, "Not in a million years!"

He held up his fists and smirked, "Oh, so you wanna go?"

We immediately started to punch and kick each other ignoring the Vulcan who was tilting his head.

"Slanty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Mr. No Pants!"

"Mr. Snotty Brat!"

I kicked him in the face which resulted a punch in the stomach for me.

Suddenly the Vulcan roared and beat his giant hands on his chest, "ENOUGH IGNORING ME!"

He raised one hand and smashed both of us into a tree.

"BASTARD!" the pink haired idiot screamed at the same time as I did.

"Huh?" we glared at each other, "STOP COPYING ME!" we growled at each other and I was about to swing a punch at him when I noticed that he was sniffing the air, "Huh, what do you think you're doing?"

He pointed towards where the Vulcan had been, "He's gone!"

"AHH!" My arms flailed in the air, "Which way did it go!?"

The dragon slayer sniffed the air once more and pointed towards Mount Hakobe and roared, "THAT WAY!"

**_Flashback_**

**Lucy's POV**

****Sitting on the cold frozen ground was not part of my plan for today, I sobbed and shivered, "Gray, where are you?" I mumbled through my tears.

I had tried walking towards the mouth of the cave, but just wearing a pink sundress did not help in the harsh blizzard, not to mention my keys were back at the castle.

Still shivering with icy tears covering my face I curled up into a small ball and with heavy eyelids I closed my eyes tightly, I knew I was losing to the cold.

Just when I thought that I was going to die Gray along with a pink haired boy about my age burst in covered in cuts and bruises, "GRAY!" I ran over and hugged him, "I was, was so scared you wouldn't come!" I sobbed and hiccupped.

"Tch, you thought I wouldn't come?" he patted my head, "It's all right now, let's head back."

"Oh wait, who is this exactly?" I asked to the ice mage

"Oh, him?" Gray waved his hands dismissively, "No one."

The other boy apparently had heard even though he had been all around the cave punching and kicking here and there, "HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD!?"

Then the two of them started kicking and punching each other while I was panicking afraid they would get hurt even more and also that the cave would collapse on us.

Suddenly I noticed the air was vibrating and I eyes went as wide as saucers, "AHH!" I screamed while running around panicking, what to do, what to do? I screamed in my head.

I smacked myself in the head, duh, warn the boys and get out of the cave!

I waved my hands around while dancing around them trying not to get hit while yelling, "Guys! The cave is collapsing! We have to get out now!"

The boys paid no head only glaring at each other while smacking and kicking, they fired insults at each other like there was no tomorrow, which there might not if we didn't get out.

Oh, kami-sama, why oh why must I be stuck with these boys when my life ends?

Suddenly both boys stopped in mid kick and punch as if suddenly realizing the cave was collapsing, "GAAH!" the two simultaneously screamed at once and clung to each other, "THE CAVE IS COLLASPING!"


End file.
